reprisal_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Development History
Reprisal was released in 2012 as a web based homage to Populous. Since it's release a further desktop version was created building on the success of the web edition. This new version contained additional islands and no population cap. Fast forward to 2013 and Reprisal received the Green Light on Steam. It could have been left there but the opportunity to revisit the title, fix bugs and build upon it seemed like a great idea! This grew into Reprisal Universe, vast amounts of code were rewritten, an updated and expanded story arc, class based totems, new 'Wonders', game play styles and an entire universe to explore. Reprisal Universe has been released on Steam Update (35.19) live! Kindling, Options, Fonts and more http://store.steampowered.com/app/319560 Thank you for all your feedback since it’s launch just under two weeks ago. I’ve addressed issues of the Kindle tool and also AI balancing in this build. There are now options to turn Kindling ‘off’ for both 1UP and CPU players. You will also have the option to change the ‘Flag’ speed effecting how fast populants are made in settlements. These options are located in the options panel on the Island Overview page (The Question mark located bottom left of screen) I also wanted to list some keyboard short cuts that may help: 1 - (When on in the options) switch to Kindle 2 - Switch to terraforming tool and open earth totems 3 - Open Wind totems 4 - Open Fire totems p - pause And then here’s a cheeky one, if you want to ‘grab’ the screen to a PNG, press ‘c’! (Make sure you save the file with a .png on PC) Change log - 35.19 Additions *Mouse edge screen scrolling when in full screen mode *Options added to have ‘no kindle’ option available to 1up and cpu players *'Flag speed' option added for faster games *Above two functions available in options when viewing island overview screen *Display of how many islands left to unlock the universe *Complete Font overhaul :D Bug Fixes *Overall game percentage displays correct values *Amulet corrections made. A correct amount of amulets now present in Universe! *Players names can now be 2 or more characters *Island 2 now made easier *Kindle AI balancing *Esc key windows game and restores it to fullscreen *Correct display of last settled players in Universe *Wonder punch bug fixed *When paused on ‘timed’ islands, counter is paused Non Steam Users Reprisal Universe will be updating across all other distribution platforms within the next week :D Update (35.20) live! - Genesis http://store.steampowered.com/app/319560 Again thank you for your feedback over the last couple of weeks, happy to say a second update is now available to download on Steam and GOG. You can change the size of the game view! When in a game, pause then change the View Port size (small, Medium and Large) Slower systems may take a hit on the Large setting but have a try. Also turn off the Tilt-Shift effect if this happens and see how that goes. Genesis Islands There is this new play type on certain islands called ‘Genesis islands’. These islands fight to return to their original self while your waging your campaign! Ever minute or so the land quakes and reforms slowly as it trys to return to it’s original Genesis self before any Legacy’s were left. These types of islands aren’t common, but you can check it out on planet Herse, island Alpha and Delta along with numerous other planets. Change log - 35.20 *Game size viewport can be changed *Keyboard scrolling made more responsive *New Genesis islands added (more will be added in time) *Settings are now saved - Kindle mode, Flag speeds, Volume etc *Genesis scans are performed on spawn points to prevent unbalancing